Quick connect fluid connectors are known for connecting fluid systems to one another to transfer fluids from one system to another. In one exemplary application, in industrial fill plants, quick connect fluid connectors are used at fill stations to connect to gas cylinders to process the cylinders. The cylinders can vary from, for example, the relatively smaller, portable oxygen cylinders for personal medical use to large gas cylinders used for welding. Some quick connect fluid connectors require threading and un-threading of the connector which can create fatigue on the operator. In addition, the quicker the connection/disconnection of the connector, the less time that is required to process a cylinder. In addition, in view of the high pressures involved, disconnection of the connector while under pressure needs to be avoided.